


thunderstorms and body warmth

by feralgaymlm



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Benfits, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hen hates Chase, Hen likes Jackie, Hen loves Jack and Marv, Implied Seperate Relations, M/M, Manipulative Behaviour, Multi, Sleeping Together, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgaymlm/pseuds/feralgaymlm
Summary: This was interesting, a new thing to add to all he knows about the egos;How do they react to thunderstorms?





	thunderstorms and body warmth

There was a slight rumble in the background, but that was only the start of it. The start of something that was rather...interesting to watch unfold.

He's always been one to study the egos, fascinated in them, fascinated in...himself. What he is.  
But this was never something he dared to test out. The overgeneralized concept; fear. 

It was late at night when the rumbling started, probably at 11 p.m.. The outside was dark and stormy, a slight bit of fog settled among the ground that rain harshly hit. Jack was cuddled up in his arms, slipping into sleep, while Henrik listened to the storm that was raging outside. 

The storm that made for some interesting reactions.

A loud crack shattered through the sky, making Henrik hum as he felt Jack shift a bit in his grip.  
That loud crack was soon followed by a knock at his door.

"Vhat?" His low voice rang out, rough from the hours of not using it.   
"Can - can I come in?"

Marvin. 

Henrik breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes and pulling Jack even closer. "Ja."

A frightened-looking man staggered in, eyes wide as he hesitantly took steps towards the bed. One loud crack from the sky was enough to make him break out into a sprint, rushing himself and lunging into the bed. 

"H - Hen what the fuck is that?" 

Henrik grunted in displeasure at hearing his Marvin say a cussword - that and...the fear in his voice. The slight quiver in it as Marvin managed to slide under the covers.   
He's heard the same fear in his voice before, whenever he had his vivid nightmares. But this was...

Did the thunder trigger it?  
He never considered the egos being scared of thunderstorms - in fact, he didn't consider if the egos were scared of anything at all. That would be something interesting to test...

"That's thunder, mein kätzchen. It can't harm you -"

Another boom of lightning struck, followed by the intimdating sound of thunder. A weak, pathetic cry sounded from Marvin.

Henrik sighed, stretching out his legs as he rolled on his back. Jack muttered in his sleep about how Hen shouldn't move. His head rolled lazily to the side, looking at Marvin with tired, blue eyes.

The poor man's blue eyes were wide, shining with tears, and he was trembling, shaking and gripping the blankets as he stared at Henrik. 

"Then make it st - stop! Right now! Please..." Marvin hissed out the words as if they were painful, not even arguing when Henrik wrapped an arm around him and pulling him towards him, letting the smaller man cuddle into his side while Jack laid on top of him.   
Marvin's shoulders jumped whenever the natural storm displayed it's obvious rage through cracks and booms, but other than that, he seemed better.

The next knock came about half an hour after Marvin came in. 

To his surprise it was Jackie. 

His suit looked drenched, and Henrik grumbled about how the vigilante's getting water everywhere.

"What do you need?"   
Marvin peeked up before immediately going back to nuzzling into Henrik's side, while Jack stirred in his sleep but otherwise didn't wake.

Jackie better find that a given, because if Jack had woken up then Henrik would've started yelling for everyone to get out.  
Too drowsy to muster a threat, he glared at the vigilante as he waited for an answer.

"All my clothes are in the wash, and I was wondering if I could....burrow some clothes? A shirt from you and some shorts from Jack? Just um, because -"  
"Hurry up."

Jackie blinked before going into Henrik's and Jack's closet, while the doctor laid there wondering how Jackie reacted to the rain.  
Did he get scared and come home like Marvin? Or was he an idiot and tried to play in it like some child?  
Probably the latter.   
"Leave your suit on the floor in there, then come lay down." 

Next thing he knew Jackie crawled into his bed wearing his shirt (which was large on nearly every ego-), and wearing Jack's shorts. He laid down next to him, on the other side of him so he wasn't awkwardly laying next to Marvin.

"Hen?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think...maybe we could buy some raincoats?"  
"Jack has raincoats. Now, mein puppe, try to sleep."

Three men crowded him, all of their body warmth making him drowsier and drowsier with sleep.  
But he couldn't sleep. Not yet. One more was coming in here - he knew it for a fact. But he just...didn't know what he would do once they came in here.

He could easily tell the other to fuck off, but...

Maybe he can be nice, just one day. 

The knock came, as expected, except it came around an hour later, when Henrik nearly slipped into sleep.   
He growled, snapping hushed words at the door. "Come in."

The door cracked open, and a pathetic man peaked his head through. There were bags under his eyes, and he clearly looked unsure. Maybe it's because of all their escapades.  
Maybe it's because Chase knows Henrik hates him.

A small thought popped into his head, and a sick smile spread across his face.   
Confusing Chase was one of his favourite past times, that and...

"What, Brody? Did you come in here because you're scared?"  
"No."

A surprising answer.

Henrik hummed low in the back of his throat, eyes becoming lidded as he tried to wonder what even brought Chase to his room then. 

"Are you here for no reason then?"

There was a certain firmness in his tone, which made Chase flinch and shake his head quickly.

"No - of course! I just -"  
"Ja...?"  
"I'm...I'm just lonely." That's clearly not it, but Henrik didn't care all that much. For his own future, selfish needs, he muttered out a quick: "get on the bed." And allowed his eyes to close again.

The bed shifted to his left, on the other side of Marvin.  
And finally, the warmth was starting to eat at him. The mix of thunderstorms and the others soft breathing was enough for the sleep to finally creep up on him.

Of course, tomorrow he would have to write down all of their different reactions in his notebook and start another experiment. But for now he supposes he can enjoy the fact that all the egos are in his bed...with him...lying close to him....  
How sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
> Imma call this 'hen with a bunch of twinks' tbh  
> Hen loves Jack and Marv, he's fine with Jackie, but he does NOT love Chase at all (and in my canon he abuses him but idk if y'all want me to post toxic schneeplebro lmaooo)
> 
> Hope ya enjoy some cuddly septics btw!!!!


End file.
